


Spread Your Wings

by BohemianBeth



Series: Queen one-shots! [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Afterlife, Angels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Heaven, Multi, One Shot, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: 5 times Freddie reunited with loved ones and 1 time he helped soulmates unite.





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been stressed about school and law school applications and I haven't gotten a chance to really work on Four Magical Misfits, since my platonic Frian one-shot. But I found that I really enjoyed writing the 5+1 trope, and I had this awesome idea and had to get it done! I know it's not Deacury, but Jimercury is so cute and a ship that actually happened IRL. Anyway, I'll try to update Four Magical Misfits when I get the chance, but in the meantime, here's 5 times Freddie reunited with loved ones and 1 time he helped soulmates unite.

**1.**

There were a lot of positive things about the afterlife even though I missed my friends and family dearly. Angel winged cats would randomly appear and follow me everywhere I went, but that wasn't necessarily an afterlife thing. It only applied to me.

I also got to connect with historical figures and legends while I lonely awaited my loved ones. A selfish part of me wanted them to join me soon, but I would always pray that they'd take their time and live very long happy lives.

So far it was just me and Joe and a few of my cats (along with new feline friends who claimed me as their own). We resided in a manor nearly identical to Garden Lodge and entertained an extravagant parties, inviting everyone we knew on a nightly basis. Wearing outrageous costumes and getting shitfaced in a celebration every night, I could almost delude myself that nothing had changed. Then of course, I'd wake up without a hangover and my memories intact because the afterlife grants us special gifts like that. Finding myself all alone in my grand king sized bed, I'd curse myself for not giving into my desires and having sex already. That's right, Freddie fucking Mercury is a virgin in the afterlife. Go figure! I've tried, but before I can get anyone into my bedroom, I panic and think back to my death. Sex killed me. It's a ridiculous notion because it wasn't the sex that killed me, it was the disease, but somehow my former life was still haunting me in the worst possible way. And each and every time I tried to have sex I was taunted by the memories of illness.

I found out that this type of thing wasn't very uncommon as most angels had difficulty coming to term with how their past lives ended. I was assigned to an angel's support group, mandatory for all angels to participate in for the first hundred years of crossing over to the afterlife. I was thankfully paired with a group of angels who had similar lives to me back on Earth. We all shared one thing in common: we were all musicians taken too damn soon.

"Late again, huh, Mercury?" Simon Ferocious snickered as I walked into this week's meeting with several cats trailing me.

"Sorry, darling, I was busy bringing ballet to the masses and lost track of time." I responded mockingly. I unruffled the red feathers on my wings and took my usual seat between Jimi Hendrix and Kurt Cobain.

"It's alright, Freddie." John Lennon said. "You didn't miss too much. Elvis was just telling us about his dream."

"Yes." Elvis said, "Now where was I? Oh yeah...I dreamed that I was eating a peanut-butter sandwich, but it was missing the banana and the bacon..."

Halfway through Elvis's story, a floating glowing crown suddenly appeared over my head. We all had individualized halos and mine was of course a crown. Our halos emerged whenever we were summoned for angel duty. This had never happened to me before, and I wasn't sure if I was scared or excited or a mixture of both.

"It's most likely someone you know." Janis Joplin said.

My heart skipped a beat. Time worked differently here, so I wasn't sure what year it was on Earth or what it would be like to return. "What do I do?" I asked.

"Just snap your fingers, and your spirit will be led to where you're needed to help our incoming angel." John Lennon explained.

"Good luck!" Jim Morrison exclaimed.

I shut my eyes and snapped my fingers, anticipating the cross between realms. It was quick and painless just like when I first arrived to the afterlife. I blinked and suddenly I was flying in what appeared to be a hospital room. None of the doctors scrambling down below me seemed to notice me. As I landed, one of them walked right through me creating a sensation of chills. I took a deep breath and reminded myself why I was here. Someone in this hospital had died and I was summoned to guide their spirit to the afterlife. I followed the doctor who had passed through me and gasped when he approached a group of familiar sobbing faces. They were my sibling-in-laws, all part of Jim Hutton's large family. But that could only mean one thing...

"I'm sorry. We did all we could." The doctor said solemnly.

"It's okay." The oldest sibling comforted the rest who were inconsolable. "He's with Freddie now."

Feeling numb, I followed the family back to the room as the mortician pulled the sheet over the body. "J-Jim?" I choked, crying alongside his siblings as they said their goodbyes.

Then, in the corner of the room, a figure emerged. Large eggplant colored wings unfurled, revealing the man I loved with all of my heart. "JIM!" I shouted, flying over to him, giving him a long overdue hug, my red wings overlapping his.

"F-Freddie? Freddie?" He stared at me in disbelief, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah, my love. Please don't cry. It's okay." I shushed him with a laugh and a kiss. "Oh I've missed you so much, darling." 

I couldn't believe he was here with me again! He looked exactly the same as the day we first met in the nightclub. What was it called again? Heaven. Ah, now so ironic, I'd be taking him back to heaven with me.

"I've dreamed about this for so long." Jim sighed. "I love you, Freddie. It hasn't been the same without you."

"I know." I planted a firm kiss on his lips. "But now we never have to be separated ever again. I promise."

As I enveloped my arms him, I felt our spirits levitating, returning to the afterlife where Jim belonged now. We were both angels and I could finally be reunited with my...I gasped when I spotted the ring on Jim's finger. It was red just like my wings, and a ring had appeared around my finger as well. It was the same eggplant color as Jim's wings. "Darling, we're soulmates!" I squealed. "In the afterlife, when you find your soulmate a ring in their wing color appears on your finger." It made sense now, why I was forever stuck at age 39. It was the age I met my Jim, and he appeared in the same form as when we first met.

"I already knew it." Jim said with a teary smile.

And in that moment, I forgot about the disease, and my death. I hadn't felt this happy or excited in...I don't think I ever have. "I-I've saved myself for you." I whispered. With a naughty grin I told him, "You have the honor of disflowering me." Jim's face turned bright red and I couldn't help but laugh.

Yes, there were many positive things about the afterlife. Now I could affirm that sex with one's soulmate was all the more pleasurable.

**2.**

"Freddie, do something!" Jim's shouts were muffled by Oscar who decided that the best place to nap would be on my husband's face. I gave Oscar a pet, ignoring Jim's protests. "He loves you. It's a very special thing when a cat chooses to sit or sleep on your face. Isn't that right, Oscar, dear?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Joe's call from downstairs caught Oscar's attention and he jumped off of Jim's face and down from the bed. Jim sneezed several times, brushing orange fur out of his hair and mustache.

"What do you want to do today, my love?" I took his hands and guided him downstairs to the kitchen. "Bicycling? Waltzing at the zoo? Painting in the Louvre?"

"Maybe just lazing?" Jim suggested, pulling me onto his lap as Joe served us. "It is a Sunday afternoon after all."

"Did we really sleep in until the afternoon?" I looked up at the clock. It was already half past one. I shrugged. "Lazing it is then." I leaned in to kiss him, but we were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Now who could that be?" I got up off of Jim's lap. Unlike on Earth, our privacy was respected, so I didn't have to worry about pesky reporters or fans harassing us. I opened the door, and nearly screamed with joy. None other than my pride and joy Delilah was perched on the doorstep. Other than her wings, matching the color of her fur, she looked exactly the same. She mewled casually at me and made her way past my feet into our home.

"Delilah, darling, what took you so long?" I cried, "All of the other cats have been here for ages already!" I picked her up. "Come, come! You have to meet all the new kitties who show up at random and follow me around. They just love me! You remember Jim of course and Joe. Oh, it's so good to have you back, my darling! I love you so much! You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

And I couldn't be happier when Delilah chose to rest atop my face while Jim and I were lazing on that Sunday afternoon.

**3.**

Jim and I were strolling through the park hand in hand with several cats trailing us. As always, the weather was beautiful without a cloud in the sky. "It's so sunny." I breathed in the fresh warm breeze. "Reminds me of beachy Zanzibar more than dreary England."

"Ireland is so beautiful 'round this time of year even if you think it's cold." Jim remarked. "But the warm weather is always nice."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed a new cat in our group. She was a sweetheart with a beautiful fluffy black coat and matching black wings. "Hello there." I cooed down at her. "You're new. Welcome! Do you have a name?"

_"Meow."_

"Ahhh!" I squealed. "Come here, little one. Let me hold you and give you lots of cuddles." But as I bent down to pick her up, she squirmed out of the way and went running off in another direction.

"I think you scared her off." Jim said.

"Nonsense. Cats love me. I'm king of the cats here." I gestured to the furry friends scattered around my feet. "Let's go after her!" With my mind already made up, I went sprinting in search of the run away cat.

It didn't take me long to find her paused to do her business in the grass. Yes even in heaven we still have to relieve ourselves. "There you are!" I exclaimed, allowing her to finish.

However as I went to pick her up again, I heard a frantic voice coming from behind me. "PIXIE!" The next thing I knew, someone collided with me, and both of us fell to the ground. As I tumbled, I saw yellow and red feathers float in the air, catching a fleeting glimpse of brown curls. I heard the same voice calling for Pixie muttering his apologies, but the familiarity of it chilled me to the bone. No, it couldn't be...

I stood up, preening my red feathers back into place as I dusted myself off from the fall. Meanwhile, the man who bumped into me remained flat on the ground, staring up at me, his face going pale in shock. I wasn't sure which one of us was the first to cry, but the tears shed like dams. It was far too soon to see Brian May here, but I was so thrilled to have him back that I didn't care what his arrival meant.

"Freddie?" He gasped. "You're alive!"

"You can say that." I nodded, helping him up to his feet and pulling him into a proper hug worthy of reunion between brothers. "Oh darling! Look at you! You're so young!" I wouldn't put him over the age of 21, he was practically a baby. Yellow wings surrounded his tall slender frame. "We have so much to catch up on!" I exclaimed. "What year is it? What are Roger and John up to these days?"

"I-I'm dead." Brian realized.

He must have passed over fairly recently. Transitioning was always quite a shock. I wonder who his guiding angel was. They should have done a better job explaining what was happening.

"It's okay, darling." I comforted him. "In that life, I'm afraid you are dead, but here, you are very much alive. Did the angel who led you here tell you anything?"

"Freddie, you're here!" Brian cried, hugging me again.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's a lot to take in." I hugged him back. "I've missed you, darling."

"I haven't stopped missing you." He wailed. "I never thought that this...that we'd...I have so many questions. Is this...Are we in heaven?"

"Darling, didn't your spirit guide answer all these questions?"

"What spirit guide? I just...I saw Pixie, and I chased her...And she led me right to you." Brian recounted.

"Oh you lucky bastard!" I put two and two together. "Pixie was your guiding angel. I wish I had a cat show me to the afterlife." But then again, I couldn't complain as I had John Lennon.

**4.**

It understandably took Brian several days to adjust to everything. He reconnected with lost family members, including his wife Anita, who I found out had passed a year earlier. I was surprised when Brian came home from meeting with her without a ring. So they weren't soulmates. It made sense since Brian was stuck in his early 20s and he didn't meet Anita until later in life. Maybe Chrissie was his soulmate? I wasn't sure if she had passed or not and it was impolite to ask.

I invited Brian over for tea so we could finally catch up. I had no clue how much time had passed on Earth.

"It was 2051. Just about 60 years since you..."

"Oh, darling, you must stop getting so teary eyed when you look at me. I'm fine. Better than fine. Jim and I are legally wed! Are people more accepting in the future?"

"Generally, yes. You could get married legally. I wish you two had lived to see the day, but I'm happy you found each other up here and now I'm able to join you." Brian said with a bright smile.

"So both you and Roger made it to 100, huh?" I laughed. "I can imagine you two as an old bickering married couple." It was meant as a joke, but the blush on Brian's face suggested something else. "John's turning 100 in August." He changed the subject.

"How is our little Deaky? I bet he's still dancing even as a rickety old man." I couldn't help but smile when I thought of my old friend.

"Well um he didn't take to your death very well." Brian said softly. "None of us did, but I think it affected Deaky the most."

"Poor darling." I sighed, feeling tremendously guilty for putting all of my loved ones through that especially John. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Freddie, you have nothing to be sorry for." Brian squeezed my hand reassuringly. "It wasn't your fault. None of us would ever blame**—**"Hisvoice trailed off when a badger suddenly appeared, nesting itself atop Brian's head of curls.

"Oh my God! Your halo is a badger. That is so adorable. I love it!" I exclaimed.

"He is cute," Brian agreed, "but what is he doing on my head as a halo?"

"It means you've been summoned for angel duty. You've been assigned to guide someone's spirit to heaven like Pixie did for you." I explained.

"But I've been an angel for less than a week. I don't know the first thing about the afterlife and guiding spirits and**—**"

"**—**You're overthinking this, darling. Just follow your heart and let your spirit guide you. You'll see. It's as easy as snapping your fingers." I instructed.

I helped Brian with some deep breathing techniques to get in touch with his spirit and within no time he was ready for his journey.

I sipped on my tea, enjoying the quietness as Delilah jumped on my lap to snuggle. She purred gently. Things were different here. They moved slower and everything always felt at peace. Or maybe that was because I was at peace with Jim. It was a stark contrast from my hectic life as a rockstar, but somehow I was the same musical prostitute that I always was.

I wasn't sure how long I sat reflecting. Like I said time works differently here. But soon enough, Brian returned, and there was someone with him.

Young Roger Taylor was breathtakingly beautiful with sparkling blue eyes and soft pink lips and long blonde hair surrounding his face. He appeared even younger than Brian, maybe 20 at the oldest. Forest green wings stretched out from his back.

Roger was too busy shaking in Brian's tight embrace to even notice me at first. "You died, Brimi. You left me!" He sobbed. "How could you?"

Brian shushed him so sweetly. "It's alright. I'm here now. And we're young again and best of all Freddie is**—**"

"**—**FREDDIE!" Roger's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw me. I wiped some of my tears that were already beginning to form. "Brian gets a hug and I don't. That hardly seems fair, now does it darling?" I sniffled. The water works continued when the three of us joined for a group hug. "I've missed you two." I said.

"We've missed you more." Roger replied.

**5.**

"I don't understand." Brian said staring down at his green ring. "It's not Anita and it's not Chrissie. What am I missing here?"

"My soulmate could be anyone." Roger said eyeing his yellow ring. "I think I've had this ring since I arrived in the afterlife. He scratched his head cluelessly.

"Should I tell them?" Jim smirked.

"No, darling. Let it play out. See how long it takes for them to figure it out." I replied.

I was thrilled to learn that Brian had pursued his PHD and became Dr. May, but right now all that knowledge seemed to be lacking. I expected Roger to be a bit more clever and put the pieces together, but he was no better than Brian. Maybe I should give them a hint.

"Jim and I are in the form of the day we met. Was there anyone special you two met when you were in your very early 20s, in college perhaps?" '_You might have even__started a band together...' _I thought.

"I don't think Tim Staffell is my soulmate, Fred." Brian said. "Besides this ring wouldn't have appeared unless I bumped into him. My soulmate is someone I've met in the afterlife."

Roger narrowed his eyes. "You think your soulmate might be another man?"

Brian shrugged. "I haven't ruled it out. What about you, Rog?"

"I don't care I just want to know who the fuck it is and I'll love him or her regardless, but not knowing is more like purgatory than heaven." He complained.

"Well whoever your soulmate is, they're one lucky angel." Brian said.

Roger blushed. "I hope your soulmate appreciates you because you're really something special as well."

I face palmed. This was bloody ridiculous! Why couldn't they see that they were made for each other?I was seconds away from blurting out that they were each other's soulmates, but I was stopped by the return of my halo crown.

"I've been summoned for angel duty!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think it's anyone you know?" Roger inquired.

"I guess I'll have to find out. See you in a flash, darlings." I snapped my fingers and allowed my spirit to carry me over.

I was overlooking a large family huddled around a bed. They were crowding it, so I couldn't see who was lying there. The person clearly had many children, grandchildren and possibly great grand children he was leaving behind.

"At least he died peacefully in his sleep." One of the grieving family members sobbed.

"But on his birthday and his 100th birthday of all the days!" They comforted each other in their tears and I felt powerless to console them.

"Oh no! Please don't cry! I'm still here!" There was someone standing on the other side of the bed, but the family appeared to be ignoring him. I couldn't see who it was because the family was blocking him, but I had a gut feeling and I would recognize the voice anywhere.

"Deaky?" I called.

He jumped over the bed and rushed past his family, flinging himself. into my arms. Both of us quickly dissolved into a sobbing mess. John was slightly older than Brian and Roger. I'd put him somewhere between 23 and 24. His auburn hair stretched down his back with a pair of blue wings tucked behind the dangling pieces.

"Am I dead?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, darling." I whispered.

Deaky laughed much to my surprise. "Oh don't be sorry, Freddie. I made it to 100 and look at my beautiful babies and grand babies! They're all grown up with even more children of their own. I've made the most of my life. Now I can reunite with my wife...a-and you. Oh God, Freddie! I've missed you so much it hurts. You have no idea how good it is to finally see you again!"

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, dear. No need to cry." I rocked him gently in my arms as we made the journey back to heaven.

I brought us back to Garden Lodge where Brian and Roger were still blindly baffled over their soulmates.

"Deaky!" They shouted unison.

"No! I'm not done hugging him." I growled possessively still clinging to John.

With the four of us finally reunited, I could at last say that I was happy at home.

**+1**

For once in my life, I wasn't late. Deaky was the one we were waiting for, but we cut him some slack because it was only his second day in the afterlife.

Sure enough, in no time at all, John burst into the room wearing a huge grin. "Guess what! Ronnie's my soulmate!" He held up the ring to show it off. No surprise there. We all knew Veronica was the one.

"Congratulations!" Brian exclaimed.

"Yes good job! You're lucky you found her." Roger proclaimed.

"I am so happy for you, darling! Sometimes you just know exactly who your soulmate is." I said and Deaky caught my subtle glare at the other two. He giggled.

"What is so funny?" Brian asked.

"Nothing that you would realize, darling." I replied. Seriously how long could this go on?

"Are you mocking us?" Roger cried. "Look, it's not our fault that we can't find our soulmates! Believe me I'd like nothing more than to just take Brian, and live happily ever fucking after. But even if he was my soulmate, he'd never love me back, so there's no point. At least we're both miserable in heaven together, right Bri?"

"What are you taking about?" Brian cried. "Of course I'd love you back, Roger. I'd give anything to be your soulmate. You're my best mate, and it would be wonderful if we could be something much more than that. But we're not soulmates, so I wouldn't want to impede on our friendship like that."

"Brian!" Roger gasped. "I love you! I didn't realize it in our previous lives, but I want us to be more than friends. I wish we were soulmates."

"I think I've always loved you as more than just a best mate, and I'm only realizing it now in the afterlife. I want to be with you so bad, Roggie. Oh it's so unfair that we're not soulmates."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted. "Your rings are your wing colors, your age is set to when you first met, and you just confessed your love for one another! What other proof do you need?"

"Proof of what?" Roger asked.

"That you're bloody soulmates!" I screamed.

"No! Not me and Brian. We can't be...can we?" Roger stared up at him hopefully.

Meanwhile, the realization hit Brian as he was grinning proudly. "How did I not see this? It's so clear now! Roger, it's you! You're my soulmate!"

"I'm your..." Roger beamed excitedly finally accepting it. "You're my soulmate, Bri!"

Roger flapped his green wings slightly hovering so he could reach Brian's height and kiss him. "I love you!" They declared in unison. Deaky applauded.

"Okay enough of that. Let's get to work." I clapped my hands together in preparation for a pep talk. "I know it's been 60 years since we've all been in the studio together, but we have the rest of time to find our rhythm again and make some unforgettable music!"

It was good to be back. 


End file.
